


Чернильный покой

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 11:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15907653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018
Summary: личность Сорвиголовы раскрыта — но о его ночах с Черной Вдовой не напишут в статье.





	Чернильный покой

**Author's Note:**

> стихи  
> по мотивам комиксов «Сорвиголова» Бендиса

Если хочешь убить Голиафа, то Давида убей, пастуха — и тотчас загудят телеграфы про Сорвиголовы потроха.

Знай, давно уже злы великаны, ведь от них Голиаф бережет — да и прячет — малютку-тирана, что с пращой смерть им всем принесет. Два слепца, ослепленные властью: Мердок ближе Кингпину, чем сын. Не по правилам это, не к счастью. Править в Кухне лишь должен один.

Развенчать, уничтожить и свергнуть. «Линчеватель — слепой адвокат», — заголовок... а вспышки не меркнут. Жизнь чужую легко разломать.

Но над крышей шпионка мелькала, кошки гибче, как деготь, гладка. Акробаткой взвилась над скандалом, ей опасность вкусней молока.

Обнимай же, Наташа, героя: в красном латексе — будто нагой. И даруй ему долю покоя, обнаженный чернильный покой. Подари ему сладкое лоно, что раскроется, розы алей. Пальцы, стертые Брайля законом, стисни ты лепестками сильней.

И пожаром рассыплются кудри — так бесстыдно на сером белье. Без тебя было тихо до дури... О таком не напишут в статье: и толчки белых бедер точеных, и прекрасного члена толчки, судороги да пальцев холеных — в бесконечной и гладкой ночи.

И в предутренней серенькой дымке с поцелуем за шторы скользнешь. И исчезнешь средь крыш невидимкой, только лишь напоследок шепнешь: «Не выбрасывай красную маску, мы еще потанцуем во тьме. Да плевать нам на сплетни, огласку.

Нужен городу ты, он — тебе».


End file.
